<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special Hallow eve by ForTheHearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248668">A special Hallow eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts'>ForTheHearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Crossover, Halloween, Idols, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Third crossover. Hayato and Yuki deciding on decorating few days before the specific day. Halloween.  Brief cameos by few of their friends or roomies. Construction criticism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A special Hallow eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>A special Hallow Eve</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to </em> Uta No Prince Sama or A3! <em>We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading. Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed!</em></p><p> </p><p>In just a few days a specific day would be among them. The day being a frightful day for all! Majority of the world was getting excited for. Yuki, a young upcoming designer and actor was setting his costume on the side. As it was already designed. By him specifically! Proud of his work, the effeminate male decided on calling up his older boyfriend. He dials up his number for the other to pick up. Eventually he should and could.</p><p>"I can't wait to share this with, Hayato-kun."</p><p>Just an hour away from where Yuki lived, Hayato was focusing on an upcoming appearance at a live show during the Halloween weekend. The news took the young idol by surprised. He would shake it off knowing what he had to do for his band mates, his fans, and himself. </p><p>"I'll be taking this quick call right now."</p><p>Hayato answers the phone. Recognizing the cute voice of his cute, adorable boyfriend too. They talked for few minutes. Hayato made sure to grab himself a water bottle, when taking his quick break. On the other end, Yuki was relaxing in his bed. Unknowingly, his ex whom was also his roommate comes into the bedroom.</p><p>"OI, Yuki, the director would like to talk to us." Tenma tells him.</p><p>Yuki turned away from him on the bed. Continuing talking to his boyfriend for few seconds more. Sighing blowing a kiss over the phone for Hayato before hanging up. Soon as he was done with the phone, Tenma pulls him out of bed.</p><p>"Let's go! You can have time for that annoying idol when we're done here!" Tenma wasn't much of a fan of the well known idol of Japan.</p><p>Yuki taking that in a hurtful manner, not liking his ex or roommate's attitude towards his boyfriend of close to a year either. He'd pull his hand away from Tenma's grip stomping out of the bedroom. In reality, he just wanted to relax for a bit either talking or texting Hayato.</p>
<hr/><p>Hayato sighed setting his phone down. Drinking from his water bottle walking back to the studio he was needed at. Back at the studio he was rehearsing alone with his manager cheering him on. His twin brother, Tokiya shows up and practices few songs with him too. More of their bandmates were coming in too.</p><p>"That should be it for today." The recorder wrapped it up with all inside.</p><p>"Today's been a good day," Nanami clasps her hands together. "That wraps it up, and we split from here."</p><p>All in attendance wandered what to do next. Having a free schedule until the next day too. Hayato knew what he'd wanted to do next. Unbeknowst he had someone falling behind. Trying to tell him to leave him alone wasn't a cake walk.</p><p>"Come on, bro, I never met him yet." Tokiya pleads with him.</p><p>"Fine...j--just don't pester him too much." </p><p>He gives in not telling Yuki someone was coming along. Before he left the studio, Hayato asked if it was okay for him to pass by the complex. Yuki excitedly nodded his head, as he texts his reply back.</p>
<hr/><p>In half an hour, Hayato should be arriving. All at the complex knew a guest was coming over. A guest whom was familiar to all too. They've seen him on television. As well as few of the young males met him, through Yuki within the year.</p><p>"I'm excited for his arrival." Yuki tells Muku.</p><p>The quiet young male smiles helping his friend set up the table. Dinner would be served, as well as decorations on the side to decorate the complex. Too bad due to their school schedules and practicing for their latest play, they weren't able to decorate in time. </p><p>"I'm happy for you, Yuki." Muku pats his friend's back.</p><p>The few people that were there, deciding on checking out how Hayato truly was behind closed doors. The director, Izumi, was excited to meet one of her favorite idols. Maybe she'd be able to convince him to watch a play of theirs too. Shaking her head realizing all that could be done by, Yuki. She just settles down preparing curry for all around.</p><p>A sudden ring of the bell alerts all that Yuki's guest had arrived. Behind the doors awaiting for it to open was Hayato, and Tokiya. "Don't you dare embarrass me!" Tokiya pats his back promising not to do such a thing. Tenma answers the door, with a fake smile.</p><p>"Hello, hello, welcome to Mankai Company."</p><p>Yuki was in his bedroom getting himself dressed up. Deciding on a cute pink dress with dark stockings. All done dressing he runs out of his bedroom. Muku texts of his boyfriend already arriving. As well as being hounded by the other guys around.</p><p>"This is a big place."</p><p>"Yes it is. Maybe someday you can move in here." One of the chirped in.</p><p>Hayato chuckled knowing where he lived currently was fine. It didn't bother him to come and visit his boyfriend when either of the two could agree on. His blue eyes widened at the emptiness of the huge living room. </p><p>"No decorations set up."</p><p>"Oh we're all busy. We couldn't agree on when to set up too." Izumi tells him. She clapped her hands together thanking him soon as he gave her an autograph. "Thank you too, ichinose-san."</p><p>At the staircase, Yuki watched all interacting with his boyfriend. He wasn't aware that Tokiya was beside him. Tapping the younger male's arms he yelps all of a sudden. </p><p>"Hey, you must be, Yuki."</p><p>Yuki turned to face him. His eyes widened not believing that his boyfriends' twin brother was there. Shaking his head before nodding his head in respond to Tokiya's question. "Yes, I didn't think anyone else was coming."</p><p>"I begged him to let me come along," He chuckled. "I just needed to meet the person that has made my brother very happy."</p><p>His face brightened by those words. Yuki would give him a rare smile walking up to Hayato. All watched as the cute 15 year old effeminate boy hugged his older boyfriend. Knowing whom it was recognizing the hug right away.</p><p>"Hi, baby, I'm very happy to see you, and be here too."</p><p>They shared a quick kiss. All around began gathering the decorations that rested all over the living room floor, and began setting up all over. The few that decorated were in the living room. Few in the hallways, and in the backyard where all the rooms were set up. </p><p>Pictures were taking here and there. In the past hour, the building was already set up with cool, not to scary or shabby decorations. A delicious dinner was enjoyed by everyone. Though being a guest, Tokiya decided to prepare dinner for all present. </p><p>For the fun of it after dinner those that had their costumes already, decided on putting a fashion show. The few that didn't just sat on the couch,  or floor wandering what would be happening. That night everyone around was having a good time. The times that Yuki and Hayato were alone they took time to be together. </p><p>"I'm so happy you're here." Yuki shows off his cute smile.</p><p>"Of course I am too." Hayato kisses down his neck.</p><p>They shared a long sweet passionate kiss. Hayato carried the cute young boy in his arms. In hiding, the boys were in Yuki's room making out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if Hayato and Tokiya are out of character. In  a role play I'm doing with someone  Hayato and Yuki are a couple.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>